


A Hearty Meal

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Some appetites are surprisingly easy to satisfy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for lukadreaming who gave me the prompt “getting your teeth into it.”
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Claudia jogged rapidly on the spot, tying loose strands of hair back behind her head and then moving into some stretching exercises. Ever since she'd become involved in the anomaly project she'd quickly realised that her weekly trip to the gym just wasn't going to cut it. Not when there were dinosaurs that needed to be outrun. So she and Abby had agreed on a morning jog every other day – on a regime that Stephen had written for them that he'd declared wouldn’t be too taxing but would soon have them feeling like brand new people. (Claudia thought that if he ever decided to go into the personal training business, he'd make a fortune).

“Sorry!” Abby called out, running down the steps and into the park where Claudia was waiting. “Connor left the kitchen in a mess last night and I wanted to make sure he cleaned it up before he headed to the Home Office.”

“How did he take that?” Claudia asked, grinning.

Abby smirked. “He'll do as he's told if he knows what's good for him.”

Claudia laughed. She thought it was terribly cute the way that Abby and Connor's friendship was developing, though she was hoping that Abby's more romantic interests lay elsewhere. Not that she had any more to go on than the occasional look and a finely tuned sense of intuition. “Come on, then. Last one to the Rose Garden buys breakfast.”

Before Abby even had the chance to nod her agreement, Claudia was away, her legs settling easily into a running stride. The more she did this the easier it became, just as Stephen had said it would, but the moments when Abby matched her pace, a willing companion by her side, where always the best.

* * * * * *

“I still say you cheated,” Abby laughed.

“I did not!” Claudia mock pouted. She gripped her sides and tried to catch her breath. It had certainly been a close call, but Claudia's last minute spurt had won the day.

“I guess that means I'm buying breakfast then,” Abby said between pants. “Anything in particular take your fancy?”

Claudia waved vaguely in the direction of the high street, not allowing her imagination to run wild with any fancies that didn't involve food. “That new café does take away breakfasts. We could grab some of that and head to mine before work? We could probably do with a shower too,” she said, wrinkling up her nose.

Abby laughed. “Sounds good, on both counts!”

* * * * * *

With mugs of tea and large bread rolls full of eggs, bacon and sausage, Claudia and Abby sat curled up on the sofa, stuffing their faces. Both of them had declared that they were “absolutely starving” after their run, and didn’t care about any calories they were now putting back on.

“This is the best breakfast, ever,” Claudia said, wiping some egg from the corner of her mouth.

“Hmm, definitely. You need something you can get your teeth into after a workout like that,” Abby said. Her gaze flicked over to Claudia and then away again. “It's almost as good a workout as sex.”

Claudia nearly choked on her tea. “Oh, yes..I suppose. Though it's been so long...”

“Really?” Abby asked. She put her tea and the rest of her bread roll down on the coffee table. “I would have thought you -” She indicated Claudia and then raised an eyebrow. Claudia flushed bright pink.

“People aren't exactly beating down my door.”

“People?” Abby asked, scooting a little closer. “Any particular people?”

Claudia relaxed visibly. “I thought you and Connor were...”

“Oh, god, no,” Abby said quickly. “I like Connor, he's...becoming a friend. But no, definitely not. I haven't been with a guy in....well, let's just say a really long time.”

Claudia bit her bottom lip. “I haven't been with a girl since university.”

Abby sidled even closer to her, fingers trailing down Claudia's arm. “We haven't had that shower yet, have we?”

Claudia swallowed and looked away before standing up and holding out a hand to Abby. “Shower, a shower sounds good.”

* * * * * * 

Somehow being naked together made far more sense than anything else they'd yet encountered. They fit together in a way that neither of them had truly allowed themselves to imagine up till now. As Abby washed Claudia's hair and Claudia moaned in contentment, it seemed like time stopped, and nothing mattered but the two of them, together like this.

Abby's fingers drifted to cup Claudia's breasts and Claudia twisted round and pulled Abby into a kiss, all teeth and tongue and fired by desire. Abby gave as good as she got, kissing Claudia as passionately as she could and letting her fingers move down Claudia's belly until Claudia was squirming and Abby's fingers were rubbing at the folds of her skin.

“ _Abby,_ “ she moaned into the kiss, “Abby I can't...”

“Shh,” Abby said, “just relax. I've got you.”

Claudia's orgasm took her by surprise, a sharp wave of pleasure that had her falling to her knees, unable to keep on standing. Abby went down with her, grinning as she sat before Claudia's boneless heap.

“It really has been a while,” Abby laughed.

Claudia swatted playfully at her. “Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll return the favour.”

Abby shook her head. “We're already late for work.” She gave Claudia another, softer kiss this time. “But afterwards I've got a little project you can really sink your teeth into.”

“And what would that be?”

Abby stood up and started to step out of the shower. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Claudia, before grinning in a way that made Claudia's heart start to race.

“Me.”


End file.
